


Take her breath away

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Leliana took her breath away.





	Take her breath away

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Tirar o fôlego](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872033) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #095 - breath.

Leliana took her breath away. Kallian had never met anyone like Leliana, who could disarm her with a simple smile, or the way she would push a lock of hair away from her face, or how she would gush about shoes on moment and transform into this efficient killer the next. It was hard to even concentrate near her, all Leliana had to do was look at her and then suddenly Kallian could feel her knees weaken. Of all the surprised the last few months brought to her, that Leliana could love her back was the only ray of sunshine.


End file.
